


midnight maze

by illusionmist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gross fluff, meanie if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionmist/pseuds/illusionmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being lost in a maze at midnight sucks, but at least Hansol found a cute boy who seems to be just as lost as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight maze

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat based off an experience I had with my friends recently. this is my first work for seventeen that I'm publishing, and I have many more planned (with a bit more interesting of a plot, hopefully). this is just a short drabble, mainly written to postpone finishing the next chapter of my sugamon fic, oops. crossposted to aff.

Let's do a flashlight maze, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. And now Hansol was lost and pretty damn sure he’d been at this dead end before. Just a few minutes ago, he was wandering around the corn maze with Wonwoo and Mingyu, but then he kneel down to tie his shoe and they disappeared in an instant. He was without a flashlight too, and to make matters even worse he left his cellphone at home. He couldn't check the time, but he was quite positive that it was close to midnight, and the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

The playful screams of little kids and the joyous laughing of friends trying to conquer the most difficult maze in the country had long ago died down, and Hansol wouldn't be surprised if he was the only one left. If you decided that you were finished with the maze, you could press a button given to one person on every team and staff would come find you, but of course that button had been left with Mingyu. And Mingyu wasn't with Hansol. In fact, he didn't doubt the fact that his friends had pressed the button long ago and very conveniently ‘forgotten’ him there. Perhaps it was revenge for making them kiss at Seungcheol’s Halloween party that weekend.

“I'm stuck here.” Hansol muttered to himself, “I will be trapped in this maze forever, forced to eat corn and fight off corn monsters for the rest of my life. I’ll live in a home made of corn stalks, dress in clothing made of-”

Hansol froze as he heard shuffling in the corn next to him. His heartbeat sped up, and although his mind screamed run, he couldn't bring himself to move. It got louder, and for a moment he hoped it was Mingyu and Wonwoo playing a prank on him, but he knew the two well, and they would've been laughing their asses off by now if it was them.

The shuffling came to a halt, and so did Hansol’s heart as a head popped out from the corn.

“Oh, thank goodness!” It was a boy, appearing to be around Hansol’s age, and he smiled as he fully stepped out into the path. “I was sure I was alone, but then I heard you speaking from the other side of this row of corn. The name’s Boo Seungkwan.” He stuck his hand out, and Hansol hesitantly shook it.

“I'm Hansol. Choi Hansol.” He said. “Are you lost too?”

“I wouldn't say I'm lost, just…” Hansol raised his eyebrows, and Seungkwan sighed. “Actually, yeah. I'm pretty lost. I work here, and I was supposed to help find someone but I left my map somewhere and I've only worked here a week and-” He paused to take a breath. “Do you want to work together to get out? The prize is free ice cream, we can share!”

Hansol nodded, and Seungkwan’s face lit up as he linked their arms. “Well then let's go, the place closes at 1am so we don't have much time left.”

As they searched the maze for a path that doesn't lead to a dead end, they spoke, exchanging questions and answers about their lives. Hansol learned that Seungkwan loved to sing, and was from Jeju Island. Hansol shared that he was born in the U.S., and Seungkwan sighed in admiration.

“Can you speak English then?” Hansol nodded. “You should help teach me, I know some English but not much.”

Hansol discovered that Seungkwan not only loved to sing, he was amazing at it too, and time passed quickly as he sang to Hansol. His voice was beautiful yet eerie in the dark maze, yet Hansol couldn’t help but feel at ease with it.

Before they knew it, they were at the exit. Hansol had mixed feelings, a bit disappointed that his time with Seungkwan was over, but the Jeju boy nearly cried with joy.

“We did it Hansol! Before they closed!” As he hugged the very flustered Hansol, a smaller boy with orange hair marched over, and Seungkwan's face turned red as he prepared for a lecture.

“What happened to you? We’ve been trying to reach you for hours!”

“Sorry Jihoon, my walkie-talkie died.” He muttered sheepishly. “I was able to help this boy though!” He nudged Hansol, but the other only huffed.

“We helped each other, actually.”

Jihoon stood across from them with his arms crossed, but eventually he held out a card with ‘Free Ice Cream’ printed on it. “Whatever, good job for escaping. Enjoy your ice cream.”

When Hansol finally found Mingyu and Wonwoo, they laughed at him for getting lost, but he smiled and shoved the paper with Seungkwan’s number scribbled next to a little heart and winky face at them. “Joke’s on you guys, I have a cute date now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
